creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Konton0178/It came from the Painting
If you have a vivd imagination and scare easily then don't read this, it is a true story. But anyway me and my friend Thomas LOVE reading creepy pasta, its like our thing you know? Well anyway back to my story. So it all started when my mom got this painting at a yardsale for free, it was a big painting like 42 inches long 16 inches high. I did not like it at all, it was like hate at first sight, the painting is of an empty,lonely, road that streches farther than the picture shows surronded by a forest of dead trees and heavy mist I was like "Why would somebody want this?" So one day my mom left the house early, she had to take my sister to the beach or something, leaving me home alone... Of course. So I woke up brushed my teeth and everything but I noticed something was wrong, it was like.. the air in my house changed or something, just that wierd feeling you get when you think someone is watching you, you know? But I instantly put the feeling out of concern I mean, I read alot of creepy pasta and watch scary movies all the time, of course I feel like that right? Right or wrong I decided it was nothing and walked down the hall to the stairs, for some reason when i reached the stairs my view was almost immiediatly pointed to the picture, I glared at it feeling like that would make me feel better but then I noticed... Something was in the middle of the road!! I ran down the stairs and stared directly into the picture. Then i saw it, the thing in the middle road, it was a thin greenish woman crouching down and crying, she looked like a witch, like from left for dead, but yeah I wanted to turn and run but I couldn't.. I was like stuck staring at the picture and thats when she looked up... I only caught a short glimspe of her hideous face becuase almost instantly she was split in half from her crouch up to her forhead and these fucking tentacle things started writhing and twisting out of the split and were like wriggling and stuff...it was like those things that come out of the mouths of those zombie things from resident evil dude it was fucking fucked. But that gave me the perfect reason to punch the picture,I had enough of this shit creeping me out, so I threw a punch at it, but instead of my fist going through the picture, IT WENT INTO THE FUCKING PICTURE!!! IT WAS LIKE A FUCKING PORTAL THING,I mean i tried to pull away but it wouldn't let my hand go man! So I looked up and saw that the fucking tentacle lady happened to notice to, perfect, I was screaming at the top of my lungs as she ran down the road towards me. But something wierd happened it was as if something pushed her becuase she fell to the ground and the split closed sucking in all of those tentacle shits back into her body and I saw her face more clearly this time, her face was like a typical 40 year-old womans face but it was writhing with maggots and her eyes were just... lifeless and red. She cowered and started to crawl backyard, like she was trying to get away from something... I was staring at her confused but then it hit me, What the fuck was I doing?!? I need to get my hand out of this shit!! So I put my focus back to my arm and started to pull and thats when it happened.. I caught a glimpse of a flash with my peripheral vision, and slowly turned my head to the direction it came from then I saw him. It was a normal looking guy, handsome too and he just glared at me from the other side of the picture his amber gaze buring into the side of my face I turned to face him wincing as it started to feel like something was squeezing the shit out of my arm our noses were so close they could touch.. but he was on the other side of the picture and he just glared at me... I couldn't put my finger on it then and can't now but something about him was wrong and I could tell he was like big cheese cuase' that witch looking chick turned tail and ran down the road screeching, I turned my focus back to him his amber gaze still burning into my face, I felt the hair on the back of my neck start to rize and I started to sweat, then he blinked and the burning sensation was gone for the little second he close his eyes, when he opened them again he flashed me a warm smile and said "Oh, you feel fucked don't you?" HOLY SHIT!! I couldn't even speak man I like shit my pants and my mouth went fucking dry as fuck. Finaly I gulped and shook my head. His warm smile instantly went back to that sinister frown of his and his gaze flickered to the half of my arm the was in the picture and back at my face and I felt the grip on my arm tighten and i cringed my face in pain, thats when I heard him say "You shouldn't have done that buddy..." Me being the dumbass that I am opened my eyes and managed to choke out "Ben Drowned...?" What a dumbass, Why would i even think of that now? But yeah, after I managed to get that out I felt a tight pull on my arm and the last thing I remember from that is getting pulled into the picture by pure strength. I woke Up with a massive headache, and then I remembered what happened before I got knocked and I sprang up "Fuck" I said, getting up like that gave me a head rush but I mangaed to look around and I was in my room again. "Holy Shit What A Fucking Dream" I thought to myself, my arm still hurt like someone pulled on it but I ignored the pain, it was only a dream. So I got up out of bed and walked outside into the hall and man... My pants was filled right then and there. There was moss and plants and mold all over the house man, like it was fucking 2000 years old or something. I decided that it was only me breathing in some of the weed my neighbors were smoking, so I made my way down stairs and looked around it was in the same condition as upstairs. So I ran to window in my living room, usually outside was filled with kids playing around in my culdasack but no... Outside was a forest of dead trees and heavy mist and then I remembered this was awfully like the image from the painting. I screamed again and ran for my kitchen and almost barreled into this little girl I did not know!! I got up and looked down at her only to see that the little girl was bald, like a baby doll and her eyesockets had skin stretched over them, someone elses skin, I knew that much becuase it was a different color than the skin on her face but I knew her eyes were still under there becuase you could see the rolling under the skin when she moved her eyes around... Her nose was torn off and there was different skin stretched over that too, one of her ears were gone and maggots writhed and fell out of the hole that was left there, it was like plastic surgery gone wrong....way wrong... and her mouth was held open by fucking like curved needles pulling the ends of her her lips up too her cheeks and revealed sharp distort teeth with rows and rows of them.. maggots spilling out of her mouth and she smelt like pure shit, death I'm guessing, But anyway before I could even scream I was held up in mid-air and slammed into the wall by an invisable force, I couldn't blink, I couldn't swallow, I was just there and I felt violated like someone was groping me. I began to sweat and hold my breath as I looked down at the little girl. She looked up at me and the skin over her eyes started to roll where the eyes should be, showing me that she was moving her eyes. Then she roughly grabbed my ankles and I felt my bellybutton begin to tare in half and it worked its way up to my chest and I felt the invisable force give me a little more freedom, allowing me to scream, so I did, I screamed like a little bitch at the top of my lungs and thats when the worst shit of my life happened, Maggots crawled out of the girls sinister little mouth and up her arms to my ankles,I stared down at her in disbelief as the maggots started to crawl up my legs. THEY WOULD NOT STOP COMING!! I wonderend to myself How can that little girl smile watching this? I obviously forgot she was forced too. The maggots made their way up to my stomach and started pouring in, Almost immiedatly I felt little mouths chewing into my organs and into the back of one of my eyes. I started to scream like a bitch again and the little girl joined me. We both sat there looking at each other wailing in pain and I started to cry and I could see blood dripping from the skin over the girls eyes, showing the she was crying blood, my tears made their way down to my mouth and I tasted them, instantly I knew the tangy sticky taste and feel of blood. I fainted at once. I woke up again, this time in a chair surronded by Mirrors. And I saw this hidious creature with skin pulled over one of its eyes and its nose, with maggots spilling out of its stomach. I shook in terror and the creature in the mirror did the same, I realized it was me, I screamed again and ran for the door, I opened it and ran thourgh the forest to the road and that witch looking lady was there again, and she took chase. I ran down the road with her hard on my feet. And thats when I saw it... A MATCH!! I dived for it and stuck out my leg the lady tripped over my foot and feel face first into the road with a stomach churning THUD! I ran down the road and I could see a sqaure in the distance about the size of the painting and realized it was a painting of my stair case!! I was gunna make it out of this place after all I thought to myself. I ran for the picture and heard a screech in the back of me, I glanced over my shoulder and saw the tentacle lady running toward me again with blood trickling from the wound in her forhead "FUCK THIS SHIT!!" I screamed and lit the match and through it at the trees, almost immideatly I spread through the whole forest, and i heard the entities wailing and screeching in paint, the tentacle lady stopped chasing me and ran into the forest burning with all of her little bastard friends. I turned around only to see that man again.. He glared down at me smirking "You think you can win that easy?" He said to me and swung at me, I dodged the blow luckily and ran for the painting, I dived for the painting and thats when he grabbed my ankle and dragged me toward him, but I wasn't gunna loose that easy so I stomped on his hand and he snarled at me and let go of my foot, I jumped into the painting and landed face first onto the stairs but that didn't matter to me, I crawled down the stairs and glanced back up at the painting and There he was glaring at me with the forest burning in the backround, pretty Epic honestly but I flipped him off and at that he launched himself through the painting and grabbed me again, I dragged us both into the kitchen where the morning light spilled into, and the man began to melt, like a vampire kind of, He snarled at me and started pulling me towards him, Obviously he didn't fancy loosing either, but i reached for the cabnet and oulled on it. But he was stronger he pulled me again and the cabnet came out and fell with me. I looked down winded, I landed right on my solaplex but I saw that his bottom half was completely burnt off. He yowled in pain and continued to pull me towrds him his mouth gaping like a snakes. Then i realized what he was trying to do, "YOUR NOT EATING ME BITCH!!!" I screamed at him and grabbed the nearest thing that fell out of the cabnet, luckily it was a meat tenderizer. So I tenderized the bastards face, He let go of my ankle and slowly melted away. I still felt the pain in my face so I ran for the mirror to see if my face still looked like it did when i woke up, and it was normal. "Halleluah" I said to myself and walked over to the spot where the man burned away, his ashes were gone, I walked back up the stairs to the painting and it was back to normal. Cautsiously I layed a finger on it and my finger DIDN'T SINK INTO THE PAINTING!! I sighed in relief and sank down to my knees, sending a silent prayer of thanks to god. I sleep soundly now. My mom freaked out about the cabnet but she got over it. I feel like a boss, I mean i feel like I can do shit now you know, I survived a fucking scary movie. But every once in a while I can feel the mans amber gaze burning into the back of my head when I sleep. But all i had to say when this was over was... THAT WAS SOME SCREWY SHIT!!! :] Category:Blog posts